Sherlock going backwards
by JewelzGotPower
Summary: Sherlock is playing around with a a couple of ingredients. What happens when it goes horribly wrong. What happens to him? Will he ever return to his normal state?


**I really love this show Sherlock, and my friends and I were discussing this at lunch, so I decided to convert our convo into a fanfic! R&R please! :) **

* * *

**John's POV:**

"John. _John_. John! _JOHN!_"

"Huh?" I said, startled. It was 12:00 in the night and Sherlock had kept me awake for almost four hours, because of some very important experiment that he so desperately had to finish. It wasn't so bad the first 2 hours actually. It was fun to mix the ingredients. And see how different chemicals contributed to whatever he was making (he wouldn't tell me). But after that, Sherlock began slipping into that mind palace of his, and excluding the rest of the world. He didn't say anything except to shout out random chemicals like, "Buckminsterfullerene! I need more Buckminsterfullerene!" I didn't even know what he was shouting, so I had just turned over on my chair in the sitting room, closed my eyes, and tried to block out Sherlock's screaming of random chemicals. Ah… sleep…. delicious, wondrous sleep**-**

"JOHN!" JOHN WATSON! I"M SPEAKING TO YOU!"

I got up, startled, and blinked. "Yeah, um, yeah, I'm awake Sherlock. No need to yell." I got out of my chair, stretched a little, and walked towards the dining table, which he had currently filled up with measuring glasses, and boiling substances.

"So, what are you making that's so important, that I have to leave my pregnant wife home alone?" I asked, annoyed.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but didn't take them of the bottle he was holding. The bottle was currently fuming with a strange smell.

"This is exceedingly significant, John. It's just something for a case."

"Yeah Sherlock. The last time you did something this weird "for a case", you were in a junkie drug den."

Sherlock closed his eyes, and sighed exasperatedly.

"Well," I said, "If I expect to stay up any longer, I'm gonna need some coffee. Would you like some?"

Sherlock seemed to have gone back to ignoring me. He just kept muttering, "Hm…yes,

carbon disulfide…"

I went back to the coffee maker. Suddenly someone rang the doorbell.

"Who could it be at this hour?" I asked.

"Anderson," Sherlock replied.

"What's _Anderson_ doing here?"

"I invited him."

"_You _invited him?"

"Yes. Not my most preferred companion in this case, but Lestrade wouldn't come. And I had a feeling that you would become unpleasant after twelve"

"I'm the unpleasant one?"

Then Anderson rang the doorbell. I sighed and went to get it. I saw Anderson staring at me with a maniacal grin.

"Is Sherlock heere?!" He asked. He looked a bit woozy, and his breath smelled like beer. Oh. My. God. Was Anderson drunk?

"Uh, sure. He's in the kitchen."

"Sheerloock!" Anderson yelled. "Sheerly! I'm here! Whaddayya wanme todo?"

Sherlock looked up, looking slightly startled by Anderson's stranger that usual demeanor.

"Anderson. I require your assistance."

"Soo… what do I doo?"

Sherlock sighed. "Give me the bottle with the green liquid, and black markings."

"Kay! Sherlock!" Anderson went skipping into the kitchen and gave Sherlock the bottle. I went to drink the coffee. I watched as Sherlock poured the green liquid inside. The substance he was currently brewing became a murky shade of yellow. Alarm sprang in Sherlock eyes, as he frantically tried to take it out. Sherlock took the syringe and began to take some out, but then a big blast of brown smoke exploded on Sherlock's face. Sherlock backed up coughing, and banged into the cupboard. He stumbled forward into the sitting room. I ran forward because I knew what was going to happen. Sherlock's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed on me. I kind of awkwardly dragged him, and then pushed him onto the sofa. Then I took out my medical kit, and set it down.

"Sherlock. Hello? Sherlock. Can you hear me. Oh, jesus, Sherlock! SHERLOCK!"

Mrs. Hudson ran into the room in her nightie, her face full of alarm.

"What's going on? I heard a banging noise and some screaming." Mrs. Hudson's expression became one of horror when she saw Sherlock lying on the sofa. His hair was sticking up in different directions.

"Oh my god! What happened to him?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"His experiment went wrong."

Then I heard another ring on the doorbell. I ran towards the door and opened it. I saw Greg, Sally, and Molly.

"What happened to Sherlock?" Molly asked breathlessly.

"How do you guys know? It only happened five minutes ago!" I asked, bewildered.

"Anderson phoned me. And I phoned Molly." Said Greg.

"Very well. Come inside."

Sherlock was still out on the couch.I began to do all my usual things. It put me back in my old mode in my soldier days when we got injuries. I checked his pulse. It was fine. I checked his temperature. It was fine. I checked many other things, and he was fine. The only problem was… that he was out. Perhaps he was sleeping. There was another knock on the doorbell.

"Someone, please get the door." I called absently.

Someone ran up the stairs. Then I felt a small blow of pain on my head. When I looked to see the attacker, I saw Mary.

"Mary!" I yelped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mary looked at me like I was stupid.

"Molly phoned me. She said something bad had happened here. I rushed as soon as I could!"

"Well I'm fine, but Anderson's drunk, and Sherlock's either fainted, or asleep."

I continued to do some tests when someone else rang the doorbell.

"OH JESUS!" I yelled, irked. "FOR A SOCIOPATH, SHERLOCK SEEMS VERY POPULAR!"

Before anyone could say anything, I ran to open the door. I saw Mycroft there, looking slightly apprehensive. Mycroft opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"Okay, let me guess. Anderson phoned Greg who phoned Molly who phoned Mary who phoned you that Sherlock is currently out?"

Mycroft looked confused.

"...No John. I just came around to see how Sherlock's experiment was going. Obviously it isn't going very well."

"Well that's an understatement." I muttered.

I got back inside when Sherlock's eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"Sherlock!" I yelled "How are you feeling?"

He looked at me with a strangely childish expression.

"Who are you?"


End file.
